


Coffee and Steve

by Rosesburn



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shop, F/M, Rescue, Robbery, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve is Precious, Undercover, slight injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesburn/pseuds/Rosesburn
Summary: A strange man comes into your coffee shop one day, things get interesting afterwards.These characters are not mine.





	1. Chapter 1

You worked in a coffee shop down the street from Stark’s tower. You never really took notice of it or worried about what was going on there. You had heard enough on the news and in the newspapers. Even your social media friends talked about them a lot, it’s not that you didn’t have interest in them; you have to admit that a few of them are pretty attractive. You had only ever seen them a few times. Unfortunately, all of those times were when the city was under attack and buildings were being destroyed. You were surprised this place was even still intact.

It's fall now, which means the coffee shop is a little busier than usual. Or at least, it usually is. For some reason today it seems a bit less crowded. You’re standing by the counter, leaning against it and waiting for a customer to come in when someone finally does. He’s fairly tall, dressed in a baseball cap and a grey shirt, along with some dark sunglasses. He’s handsome, that’s the first thing you notice. As he approaches the counter you stand and dawn your best customer service smile. He sat himself down at the counter and gave you a polite smile. 

“Just a coffee, please.” 

You smiled at him and nodded, getting to work on that coffee while trying to hide the blush that you know has taken to your cheeks. You wonder what his name is. A second later you’re returning to his end of the counter, a steaming cup of coffee in your hand. All of the sugars, cream and anything else needed are on the counter next to him but you wish you had to do it for him just for the opportunity to speak to him. You set it down in front of him, racking your brain for something to say.

“Careful, it’s hot” 

Aw what the fuck, you thought to yourself. That was such an obvious thing to say and it wasn’t even a conversation starter. How were you going to talk to him now? He took the coffee cup and moved it closer to him after you set it down and gave you a nod. Disappointed, you stepped away from the counter and went back to standing where you were before. Soon, another man entered the coffee shop and took a seat right next to the first man. You stepped over with your usual smile again then cheerfully greeted him and asked him what he would like. He asked for a coffee and a muffin, which earned a look from the handsome stranger. The second man smiled at you and canceled the muffin. 

The second man was much different than the first. He was nearly the same height but he did not bother with a hat or sunglasses. It almost seemed like the first one who had caught your attention was hiding from something. It only made you more eager to get to know him more. What could he possibly be hiding from? Maybe a crazy ex? You served the second man his coffee and retuned, once again, to the spot you were in previously. The two hung around for a bit, speaking in hushed tones to each other and looking over a file the second man brought. Then, without much warning they both stood and exited the shop swiftly. You were confused but you shrugged it off for the time being and cleaned up the coffee cups. 

The rest of the time in the shop went by quickly. Nothing interesting happened at all and very few customers came in after they did. When your shift finally ended you felt a wave of relief. Standing around like that was mind numbing but it was much better than when the shop was crowded. And, hey at least you made some cash. You headed down the street to the ally and stepped into it, pulling your keys out of your purse. The trash cans nearby rustled and though you usually saw cats down this ally, something was weird about it this time. You kept walking towards your car, but at a slower pace and you never took your eyes off of the silver cans. 

Then, without warning, the trash cans both exploded. You were flung backwards into the wall and you hit the ground with a thud. It felt like your back was screaming in pain. What the hell just happened? Moments later a shadow ran towards you and swiped your purse, he booked it down the sidewalk and you were in far too much pain to do anything about it. Soon everything went black,

You woke in a hospital room and in a hospital gown. The beeping of the machines and the distant chatter of people was all that you could hear. You propped yourself up on your shoulders and took a good look around the room, no one was in the room with you but there was a backpack in the corner chair that you didn’t recognize. Just then the door opened and a short nurse with a tired smile walked in,

“How are you feeling, miss (L/N)?” she asked.

“W-where am I?”

“The hospital. You were brought here after being involved in an explosion. It was small. You should be fine now, if not a bit sore.”

“How did I get here?”

“I brought you here.”, said an unfamiliar voice. You looked up to the door to see the man from the coffee shop. He removed his hat and then his sunglasses. You recognized that face immediately. You had seen him all over the news, all over social media, he was all your friends talked about. It was Captain America, and not only was he standing in your hospital room but he had also saved you and brought you to this room. You tried to stand but the nurse pressed her hand to your shoulder in protest.

“You.., thank you… uh, sir?” He laughs a little at your response and moves to stand at the foot of your bed. 

“Call me Steve.”

“Okay, Steve. My name is (Y/N).”

You can’t help but smile at this. First name basis with Captain America? Fuck yea. You aren’t sure what this means. Perhaps he is like this with everyone. Whatever, as long as he is like this with you. You sit up in bed when the nurse finally steps out. Steve wishes you well and also steps out. It isn’t until the next week that you finally return to work. Your boss was completely understanding of the incident. 

You’re standing at the counter, waiting on a few customers as usual when the door opens and in walks Steve, wearing his little disguise as usual. You smile at him and step to the counter once he has a seat. He smiles at you, something about it is different than the last few times. 

“Just a coffee.” 

“Spying on someone again?” You whisper to him. 

“Just you.”  
And that’s all it takes to begin a new chapter in your life.


	2. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hella good question

It’s been weeks of your favorite superhero visiting your coffee shop to see whenever he could. You never mind. He never draws attention to you or distracts you from your work. It’s the perfect thing to you. You enjoy every smile he sends your way and you never fail to send one back, Sometimes he’ll even stay until closing and walk you to your car. What pleases you the most is just how easy it is to speak to him. You never feel inferior to him and you never wonder if he sees you that way. 

 

Its early morning and you finally have a day off of work. Unfortunately, you have errands to run. You load up your car with the laundry basket and grab your plastic bag full of quarters. You hate visiting the laundry mat but you really don’t have a choice. Once you reach the awful place you cautiously leave your car and head inside. Why are laundry mats always so sketchy? After loading up the washing machine and putting in your soap and quarters you start it up and take a seat nearby. You used to leave and then return for your clothes but one bad experience left you with all your clothes out on the pavement and some asshole using your washing machine. You hadn’t been that angry in forever and you take the experience as a lesson to never leave your clothes behind like that again, this causes another problem though. THIS IS BORING! No one wants to hang out at a laundry mat for a few hours. So you brought a book. 

 

You’re only a few pages in when a familiar voice calls your name. You look up to see that incredibly handsome man once again. The same man who has stopped every day at your coffee shop to say hello and to wish you well. He smiles at you with that same warm expression he always has when he looks at you. 

“I’m so glad I ran into you. I have something to ask you.” 

“What is it?” You tilt your head and smile back.

“You want to see a movie?”

You smile up at him even more and stand, setting your book back on the bench behind you. You nod to him.  
“I’d love to,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea man, idk


	3. Fun but we're not done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry this took so long. To be honest I was going to give up on this but my b*tch*ss friend kept requesting that I finish it and since I love her so much I had to deliver and will continue to do so. I already have the next chapter written as well and will be uploading it soon. Again, sorry! 
> 
> P.s. Deliriouscas you suck

The day of the movie arrives and you find yourself more nervous than you thought you'd be. You spent three hours fussing over every inch your body and outfit, only to end up looking the same as you usually do out of a fear that you'd overdo it. The hands of your watch tell you you're early, but only by a couple of minutes so maybe he's here, at least that's what you think as you begin to walk around the lobby of the theatre. It's been ages since you went on a date to the movies. Usually people meet each other on an app, have dinner and spend the night. You've even done that a few times. It's not that there's anything wrong with that type of dating it's just that it makes this night seem so old fashioned. A smile creeps onto your lips as you think of that. It's sweet, and it's totally something you would imagine someone like Steve doing. He's really really wonderful, even if this is a bit old. 

“Y/N!” Calls a familiar voice from behind you. You turn to see Steve, disguised in a baseball cap and sunglasses. He looks adorable and….nervous? He steps forward and smiles at you while pushing the sunglasses up for a moment.   
“So...what movie are we gonna see?” Is all you can think to say. 

“I was thinking something funny- but you can pick!” He adds quickly.   
“I'd like that”. Your heart skips a beat just from how cute he's being right now. The two of you decide on a comedy and head on inside. Though you don't speak much, you laugh a lot. His laughter makes your heart melt and occasionally you glance over to get a view of him smiling and holding his hand over his chest as he reels back in laughter. He's absolutely adorable. The movie is over shortly and the two of you step outside to a chilly night in a crowded mall. He looks down at you and smiles and you practically melt immediately. 

“Are you hungry?” 

You nod back at him and smile more as you gesture towards the rest of the outdoor mall, “I heard there's a great sandwich place around here. Maybe we could go there?” 

“Sounds great.” He waves his hand in front of him, signaling you to walk and you do. 

It's quiet between you both but it's comfortable. That's something you rarely find around anyone you meet. 

“So…” you begin, “What's it like saving the world all the time?” 

He chuckles and shakes his head just a little keeping his head low to keep up his disguise  
“It's work but it's worth it.” 

Just as you turn to enter the restaurant you hear an unfamiliar voice say “There you are!”. Steve and you both turn around to find Thor standing there, not at all in disguise and attracting much attention. 

Steve frowns just a bit and steps forward, “What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” 

Thor glances over at you and smiles a very friendly smile. He really is like a giant Labrador. A labra-thor, if you will.   
“I bring you this. You left it at the tower”. He hands Steve a small black device. 

“I left it behind because we weren't working. I didn't think I needed this.” 

“Banner asks that you to always have some form of communication.” 

Steve just nods once and places it into his pocket. “....thank you.” He turns to look at you and frowns a little. “We should… we should go.” His eyes wander past you and so you turn around, only to find that most people are taking pictures of Thor and have slowly began to realize that Steve is there too. You laugh a little and shake your head. 

“We probably should go. I should actually get home since I have work in the early morning. But I had a great time!” 

He smiles at you and then looks back at the crowds, speaking softly “Alright. Dinner another time?” 

You nod, and a car pulls up beside the curb of the movie theater. The window rolls down to reveal a red headed woman in sunglasses. “I see Thor found you first.” 

Thor nods, and swings his hammer around until he's into the air and out of sight. Steve just approaches the car “He found me and he gave me away to the public. Do you mind taking (Y/N) home?” He opens the passenger side door and gets in. Natasha looks over at you and smiles “Get in”. 

You smile as Steve holds the door to the backseat open for you, and hop in. He gets himself into the passenger seat and Nat drives off. At first everything is silent, but then a cell phone rings. Natasha looks down at it for a moment and then puts her eyes back on the road. 

“What is Banner calling for?” Steve asks as he picks up the phone and looks at the screen. 

“He told me to tell him when I picked you up. Answer it, tell him you're here.” 

He does as she asks and swipes the green button across the screen before pressing it to his ear. “I'm here.” 

You aren't sure if he knows, but you can hear the voice on the other end. You shift a little as Dr.Banner begins talking and then you frown when you hear, “You should come see this as soon as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it guys! Unless of course, you want more ^-^


End file.
